Optical bonding of a transparent substrate, such as a sheet of glass, to another transparent substrate, or to a video screen such as an electronic display, may improve the ruggedness and enhance the optical clarity in ambient light. Bonding transparent substrates to each other presents many difficulties, including maintaining the structural integrity of the bonded substrates and manipulating the fill material used to bond the substrates. Specifically, air pockets may form in the fill material between the two substrates during the placement and bonding process. One cause of air pockets is attributed to the placement of a glass sheet onto another sheet of glass. Another cause is the inability to manipulate and work with the fill materials used in the optical bonding processes. The presence of air pockets between the bonded substrates results in cracks at locations where air pockets are present.
Accordingly, a need exists for an optical bonding machine, system, and method that address the difficulties in the art.